I'll always be here for you
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: After the Misham trial, Ema goes to apologise to Klavier for making a certain assumption. She begins to spend more time with him and comes to realise that he just needs someone to talk to at a time like this.
1. Chapter 1

Ema paced up and down, wondering how and what she was going to say. Just say 'I'm sorry' right? Simple as that. Not really. She also wondered if maybe it was a little too soon to mention the topic at hand since he had only recently seen his brother being taken away in handcuffs.

But she wanted to tell him how she felt, or at least try to cheer him up a little.

She knocked of his office door and entered once she heard his voice call for her to come in.

She cleared her throat. "Hey."

He smiled at her, as of he was happy to just see her. "Ah, Ema, how may I help you?"

He didn't call her Ema that much, he mostly just called her 'Fräulein Detective"

"I need to talk to you." She closed the door and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, there's noting you need to be concerned about." She told him that because she could sense the obvious concern coming from him as she may have seemed too serious or scared.

"I..." She sighed. "I came to say that I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I always believed that it was you... when Mr. Wright got disbarred and I heard you were the prosecutor in that case, I jumped to conclusions. I know it's probably still a little soon to bring it up because you're probably still hurting about- well yeah, I, uh, sorry for the way I acted towards you... um-" She held out her hand. "We cool now?"

She bowed her head slightly. Not sure how he was going to react. She had been a little mean to him in these past years. She'd understand if he didn't forgive her, but that wasn't the case. She also came to realise that he actually wasn't an annoying, self-centered jerk like she always thought he was. He was actually a really sweet guy, he never seemed to get mad at her whenever she'd insult him. He was always patient with her. She wanted to be there for him at this time because under that cool exterior, she knew be was still human and needed someone to talk to at a time like this. Dare she say she even began to fall for the fop. Of course she would deny it to herself.

"You're cute." He smiled as he took her hand, causing her face to flush a bright pink colour. "C-Cute?"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was not expecting a reaction like that. He moved his lips to her ear and his voiced lowered to a whisper. "Yeah. We're cool."

"Um, you want me to do anything? You know, to make it up to you...?" What she was really implying was that she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't feeling alone which is why she was indirectly offering to spend time with him.

"Yes, actually. Come with me tonight."

"Tonight? What would we do?"

He shrugged. "Whatever really, I just wanna spend time with you." He mumbled, turning away from her gaze. She smiled sympathetically.

"I'll come to your place later, how about that?" She placed her hand upon his arm.

"Yeah, sounds good." He smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I usually only write one shots but this is going to be a multi chapter story! New chapter coming soon! :) Please review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

She went through with what she had suggested, she had no idea what would happen that night but she just wanted to be there.

"Hey." She smiled at seeing his smiling face when he opened the door and invited her in. "Why do you look so surprised? You didn't think I'd stand you up, did you?" She teased.

"No, it's just... never mind, thanks for coming."

She could sense that something was wrong. She sat beside him and contemplated on what she should say to him without making him feel worse.

"Can I have a hug?" She held out her arms to him.

"Um-" Before he could answer, she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is everything okay?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her closer. Her sudden outburst had worried him because it was out of character for her.

"Nothing's wrong. Just really wanted a hug."

"Are you sure things are okay? You've been different."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Okay." He smiled back at her. The smile she was beginning to love. She didn't want to, but she did.

"...Stop." She stood up facing away from him.

"Ema...? Have I done something wrong?" He moved over to her but still kept his distance.

"No, no. It's not your fault. It's mine for allowing myself to fall in love with you. I know, it's wrong for me to suddenly tell you this, after everything..."

"Ema, look at me." His soft voice didn't make it sound like an order, it sounded gentle. She turned to face him but still refused eye contact. He softly lifted her chin so he could properly see her face, he bowed his head down to her height but paused before moving any closer. Their lips were only an inch apart. Ema opened her eyes and met his, wondering why he had stopped. Then he finally closed the space between them. His lips were soft, almost soft enough to make her weak as soon as they touched hers. She let out a soft whimper and he pulled away for a second to make sure she was alright. After she assured him that she was, their lips locked again.

At that moment, Ema didn't care about anything else. All of her focus was on herself and Klavier.

He softly pulled away when he noticed something on her face.

Tears.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, as if not to startle her. "You're worrying me."

"No, I'm fine. Sorry." She smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's the real reason you offered to come over tonight?"

"Because, I care about how you're feeling. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I told myself I should offer to be with you, in case you just needed someone there to talk to. Even if you don't need it now, I'm always going to be there for you."

"...That's so sweet of you. I... thank you." He pulled her into a hug.

"It's the least I could do. After everything you've done for me."

They stood there for a while in silence, in each other's embrace. Klavier smiled at their height difference as he looked down at her. He thought it was adorable how short she was compared to him.

"You're so short. It's quite adorable really." He teased.

She looked up at him and pouted. "You just had to ruin the moment."

"Aw, come now Fräulein, I was only kidding. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing you."

"What was that?" She smirked; "you _love_ me?"

"Yeah, so what if I do?"

"That's cute."

"Patronize me all you want. You said it first anyway."

"Whatever fop." She smiled.

"We're back to normal, I see."

"Well," she paused. "Not exactly. I mean I'm still gonna tease you every now and then, it's funny, but I meant what I said earlier. So... are we, um, a thing now?"

"Well, I mean, we kissed, you said you love me, I said I love you, hmm, I'm not sure."

"Okay, okay, no need to be sarcastic about it."

"But to answer your question," his hands slipped to her waist and pulled her closer to him; "if you'd like that, so would I."

"I would."


End file.
